


30 days of Frostiron

by Tsuyu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Coronation, Judo, M/M, Seasick, Stiletto Heels, Training, Ultron - Freeform, author will add, expensive yachts, oyster, sextet, sunrise, tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days challenge of Frostiron. Fic a day so to speak. Won't be connected unless author states otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujiDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/gifts).



> So my friend and I decided to have one of those 30 day challenges. I sure at least need mighty force to start writing again (for now I only write assignments for uni).  
> I'm posting the list now but the fics will be written not according to the list. I apologize for that in advance. ( I promised myself to write at least 500 words every day)

1\. False Teeth  
2\. Crystal  
3\. Stiletto  
4\. Nail Varnish  
5\. Coronation  
6\. Mime  
7\. Lunatic  
8\. Sedative  
9\. anyone who says "nothing is impossible" has obviously never tried to staple jello to a tree  
10\. That is the third time this week that one of the patients has spontaneously combusted.  
11\. Sunrise  
12\. Judo  
13\. Oyster  
14\. nonlubriciously backpacking (lubricious means practically horny, at least if dict.cc was right)  
15\. prevaccinated sulfapyrazine  
16\. Kangaroo  
17\. Library  
18\. individuate fiddlerfish  
19\. Seasick  
20\. Ladybird  
21\. Haystack  
22\. overgratification dramatist  
23\. ignominious moneybags  
24\. Dinosaur  
25\. Cockroach  
26\. pianissimo bowstring  
27\. Psychatrist  
28\. smuttier reheat  
29\. spiritual stepbrother  
30\. Curlers


	2. 19. Seasick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the many!

Being a billionaire surely had its perks. You could boss people around (most of which were still more scared of your ex-super villain of a boyfriend than of you. Surely being Iron Man was a bonus but that was not the case.), buy anything that came to your mind, you also could spoil your friends (aka Avengers) and pretend to ignore all the phone calls from your recently married CEO. Yes, all that had its perks. 

Certainly. 

But... 

Why there always had to be a fucking "but"? Hadn't he saved enough people? Hell, he flew a nuclear bomb into an alien portal, surely that counted for something. 

But apparently fate was against him. Or should he call it Lady Luck? Loki mentioned once that she was actually a real person. He would like to have a word or two with her, like yesterday. 

At the time being he was bend over the rail of that fancy and quite expensive (or so he was told) yacht he purchased so that he and Loki could finally have their well earned honeymoon. 

When Steve first saw "the monstrous thing" (that were his exact words) his only comment was:  
"Tony, I hope you are aware of that fact that instead of building this monstrous thing you could of paid all the debts of some smaller African country? Oh and I don't think Loki might be impressed after all. He is a prince of a land far far away. Don't you think he saw all there is to see?" Captain America left him at the docks feeling dread coming right up.  
That is partly captain's fault he is now vomiting over the rail of the most expensive yacht up to date (JARVIS checked). What was he thinking? Of course Loki saw it all. The god is (if he should trust Thor) two millenniums old. Of course he's seen it all. He probably saw civilizations come together and fall apart. He should probably cancel the honeymoon and probably try to contact Frigga and ask about how one divorces a Norse deity. Yes, he will do just that after he is done throwing up.

Tony was sitting with his back to one of the metal railings when he heard footsteps. Here goes nothing.

"Anthony, are you well?"

"Lokes, I think we should..." the inventor suddenly shot up and bend over the railing again. He flinched when he felt a cool hand settle on his lower back and start making small circles as if to comfort him.

"Anthony, beloved, are you well?" the concern was evident in his voice.

What irony...

He stood up straight and tried to swallow the lump suddenly in his throat.

"Snowflake, I think, maybe... we should... cancel the trip?" he squeezed his eyes shut, ready for a rant or for a fist in his face, breaking his jaw. What he got instead was a cold fingertips at his temples making his pounding headache and unsettled stomach calm down almost instantly. Ex-playboy slowly opened his eyes and saw the green ones crinkle at the corners. 

"Now now... hush darling. I know how you are anxious and thinking that I must have seen all there is to see but I admit I visited Midgard long ago and many things have changed greatly but that only means that I want to explore it anew with you. Besides, why haven't you told me that you are seasick? I would of arrived much faster!" Slowly the cool fingertips left him but Tony no longer felt sick to his stomach. "Come, show this monstrous marvel to me. I am sure you installed JARVIS in it as well. I just feel this vibe of yours all over the place." When the billionaire started ranting about all the things he installed, Loki smiled at him and expertly vanished a wooden box incrusted with gold which held something that glowed golden light from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is interested in the yacht Tony bought, here's the link:  
> http://www.charterworld.com/news/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/90m-%E2%80%98Tropical-Island-Paradise%E2%80%99-superyacht-by-Yacht-Island-Design-1-665x332.jpg


	3. 11. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do listen to this while reading.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADmy0gQlg1o

**11\. Sunrise**

Sitting on the edge of the world was something totally not how he had imagined eternity. Well technically it wasn't the edge of the world, just the place where the Malibu mansion used to be. He couldn't even describe the sadness he was feeling in his chest. He knew that if Pepper saw him now she would say that _Tony Stark no longer has a heart._

They came out suddenly. And out of the blue. No one was expecting them. Certainly not after years after Chitauri attack. S.H.I.E.L.D. automatically blamed Loki over this. Tony along with Thor and others tried to deny the facts Furry was throwing their way. _He is disappearing every now and then. He looks suspiciously like he did when he first attacked Earth._ It went on and on and on, until Tony snapped and rage quit on the spy agency and Furry and all the other fuckers that were trying to leech off of him making them tech and making him fund their petty organization just so they could leave Loki alone. And then... Then the portal opened and beasts even Thor have had never seen before started pouring into the very air everyone was breathing. Loki was the first one to reach it. He did some of that _hocus pocus_ as Tony used to call and the portal along with all the ugly beasts and the mage himself disappeared. It left Tony gaping at the place where the portal used to be. Staring emptily at the spot where his lover stood just a moment ago and now was no longer there. Barton's voice was rattling something about how he knew it all about everything and how Loki was going to betray them and that it was only a matter of time and that the time has come. Tony raised the face plate, plugged out the earpiece and threw it away. The farther the better.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Loki betrayed them. Betrayed him. It was unacceptable in the least.

" _Sir."_ The voice of JARVIS roused him from his musings.

"What is it, buddy?"

" _It seems that sir Laufeyson... has left you a message."_ Tony have never heard the AI hesitating like before.

"Play it then."

" _It seems that it's a video message. If you would put the faceplate down."_ He understood what JARVIS was the leaving off. _If you put it on, I could show you the face of him._

The faceplate was lowered and as soon as the view of outside world changed, JARVIS started the video. At first it flickered and then he saw Loki, looking like he's been through hell and back smiling shyly at the camera.

_"JARVIS, is it recording?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Anthony, I know that you are angry at me. But I had to do this. I had to do this if I wanted to protect... No to save Midgard... I know I never told you..."_ there was a raged sigh while the emerald green eyes looked straight into the camera and while Tony couldn't hold the gaze of those piercing eyes the words warmed him and gave him chills at the same time. _"Please forgive me for what I am about to do. I do it to save you. To save the place I started to call home... And if my plan works, you will be alive and well and will have more than a few decades to see the results of it. If my plan fails, however... well then... I am sure Hel will think of something."_ The black haired god smiled at the camera and it flickered off.

" _Sir, I am getting the readings that similar portal has opened close to Melbourne, Australia."_

"JARVIS, initiate project: Ultron."

_"Do you think it is a wise choice of action, sir?"_

"There is nothing left to lose, JARVIS. Nothing at all."

" _Very well. Project: Ultron, status: initiated."_

Tony closed his eyes. The sun was rising. This was not how he imagined the day of their 4th anniversary.

 


	4. 13. Oyster

When Tony said he and Loki were expected in London the god didn't understand the implications. That is, besides the fact that everyone kept repeating that he had British accent, of which he had no clue. What did it mean that he had that _British_ accent? Was it another fault on his never ending list of faults? Another thing to be mocked about on Asgard (even tho Asgard had no clue what Britain was, but then again neither had Loki)

"Soul of the house, explain what a British accent is." He addressed the ceiling.

"JARVIS, the name is JARVIS." Came Tony's reply from down the hall.

"Very well, master Laufeyson" JARVIS surely had become a snarky bastard. "British English or so called British accent is a broad term for the English language as it is spoken and written in the United Kingdom."

"JARVIS, you should mention that I programmed you to speak in British accent and that some of women find the said accent extremely sexy and hot. I've been told that you could recite a telephone book to them and they would have an orgasm."

"Tony, I didn't ask for your input concerning this question. Thank you, disembodied voice."

"You are very welcome, master Laufeyson."

Loki hissed at the use of last name, JARVIS insisted on using and even asked Tony to rewrite the code, so he would address the God of Mischief just by his name, but the AI was more than insistent and kept throwing off the instructions.

Tony was standing in front of a mirror trying to tie his tie. Obviously it didn't work so he just threw it away onto a bed and left. He saw the dark haired mad standing in a balcony of their suite and looking at something in his hand.

"What have you got there, dasher?"

"Anthony, what is this obscene thing?" Loki showed him a blue card which read Oyster card on it.

The inventor laughed.

"It's a card which allows you to use the public transport in London. Quite useful if you want to experience the marvels of tube."

"Tube?" another confused look.

"A train that uses electricity. Americans call it metro, I am sure Steve took you to one of those in New York. English people call their Metro Tube. Don't ask me why, I don't know." He kissed the god gently on the lips and continued. "I have to go to that expo now. Take one of my cards, that oyster and go explore London. I am sure the British accent will make you feel like at home." He cringed at his last comment. He really had to think before he spoke. It wasn't the first time he hurt Loki unintentionally with his words. "Or you can stay indoors, lazy in bed and wait for my return. I promise to get other kind of oysters for you to taste." The shorter of the two kissed the taller one and hugged him closer when he felt the god responding. All was well. Hopefully it will stay so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is a day late. Life got in the way. I am trying to catch up with everything now.


	5. 5. Coronation

Seeing Loki was gut wretching. Seeing Loki with his emerald eyes full of tears was even more so. Seeing Loki dying for him and for their mother was... Thor had no words to describe that feeling in his heart now. He blamed himself for leaving his younger brother's dead body in the lands in the middle of nowhere. How could have he done such a terrible, terrible, terrible thing to start with?

"My prince." Heimdall greeted him on the dome of the Bifrost.

"I have no words for pleasantries, Gatekeeper." The blonde god walked past him. He took the long way to reach the Golden City - walking instead of riding or flying using Mjolnir. He needed to think.

"My prince!" Sif met him at the market place. "The coronation. I know that you are grieving but it must be done as soon as possible."

"I know, let the council know they can decide on the day. I have no wish to participate neither in this nor in the feast tonight."

***

[5 years later]

"Lokes, come on! We don't have all day for you to get your nails done."

The afore mentioned god just frowned at the insistent voice and continued to paint his nails a moss green in color.

Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded on the landing pad. Loki looked like a deer struck by headlights.

"Lab, now! JARVIS, full lockdown on the lab! NOW NOW NOW!"

"Initiated."

Thor came inside looking calm as ever. He had no idea that the famous ex-playboy hid his younger brother in one of his labs a few floors down.

"Man of iron, how fare thee?"

"Point break, what's with the unsuspected visit? Not that don't like you visiting or whatever... but you haven't visited for 3 years. So..."

"I came to tell thee that we are finally holding a long due past but none the less well deserved funeral for Loki. I am aware that thee were in some kind of entanglement with him and I think thee would want to honor his sacrifice for Midgard and everyone concerned." Thor took a deep breath and added. "Afterwards, I would like for thee and all of our comrades to stay for my coronation. The council kept postponing it but they cannot continue in this path any longer."

***

"Loki, are you sure you don't want to let Thor know that you are alive and well?"

"MORTAL!!! Leave me _be_!!!"

"So it's mortal now? Come on, babe..."

"ENOUGH!" the god screamed and then disappeared in a puff of greenish smoke.

"I hate it when he does that. JARVIS, is he on Earth?"

"Negative, sir. I can not read Master Laufeyson's signature anywhere on Earth."

"Great. Just great. And now I have to deal with the hormone raged God of Mischief and his boisterous brother. How come this is even my life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, so sorry, for being off schedule. Life keeps getting in the way and making me ready to hulk out on everyone around!


	6. 3. Stiletto

"Welcome home, sir." JARVIS' voice always made him feel like he is finally home. He couldn't explain the feeling but that was just how he felt. Lately he came to associate the same feeling in whatever place where Loki was together with him. It didn't matter where the place they resided was. It could be at Hilton Hotel, their Malibu mansion or the Stark (aka Avengers) Tower.

Today was the day he returned home after 3 weeks business trip around the globe (thank you, Pepper). He dropped the hand luggage near by the elevator. The lounge area was empty of everyone and he could see that it was just recently vacated. He saw a woman's bag on the leather couch and a pair of black stilettos that looked like going towards bedroom. Tony's heart clenched. No... It's not possible. Loki wouldn't do that. They were happy. At least the inventor thought they were happy. They never said the L- word but Tony thought it wasn't just him. They wined and dined, Tony took him to fancy-shmancy events and he thought that Loki enjoyed them. And of course the sex was marvelous. There were always more kinks to explore with the God of Mischief.

Iron Man they called him. Well they should see him now. His face scrunched up and his heart in his throat the closer he neared to the bedroom, the louder the pounding in his ears sounded.

He could hear the muffled moaning coming from the partly closed doors. _Oh god no! Please... Not in our bedroom. Anywhere but in our bedroom._ He couldn't force himself to open the doors. He just couldn't.

Tony went back to the lounge area and sat on that leather couch.

"Sir, I would think..."

"No, JARVIS, I don't want to hear any excuses that Loki told you to tell me."

"But, Sir..."

"I DON'T want to HEAR about IT!"

The again playboy curled himself on the couch and hugged his own knees tightly. Feeling just like when his mother and Howard used to have rows when he was a child.

***

A small and delicate hand was caressing his mused up hair.

"Hm... Loki..."

"Not Loki because she is still in bed sleeping off our girl's night out." Natasha's amused voice roused him from the sleep.

"She? Natasha... I don't know what have you had yesterday but as far as I know, and trust me I know Loki's body quite well, Loki is totally and thoroughly male."

"My darling, darling Anthony." A deep seductive voice came from the bedroom. Tony's head whipped round so fast that he heard the bones in his neck crunch. There was a woman, standing by their wedding door. She was wearing a light blue dress shirt and had all those delicious curves he always appreciated in a woman. He watched her waist long think and wavy black tresses bounce slightly when she walked. And especially tasty looking black lace panties when she bent to retrieve those black stilettos.

"Loki... What? How?" He couldn't believe he was stuttering like a blubbering fool.

"I will leave you guys to solve it out. But I am gonna say this, Tony. Your lover has such a great taste for sweets it can make one melt.." Natasha's laugh made the inventor look at his male/female lover in wonderment.

"I will explain, my darling mortal but only if you go to bed with me and cease all those insane thoughts of yours. I can see your mind racing." She bent down and grabbed him by his askew tie that was still somehow on his neck. "Follow me, my sweet. JARVIS, full lockdown on penthouse for the upcoming two days at least. I dont want anyone disturbing us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that I am advancing. Almost on schedule! I am so sorry for those who are reading and waiting impatiently while I am failing and when life is getting in my way!


	7. 12. Judo

Having his magic taken from him was such a blow to Loki's self esteem that no one thought it will be lifted. Even Thor said that all hope is lost as Allfather said he is not going to return Loki's magic until Loki proves that he is worthy to have it back.

At first Loki barely left his room. He wanted to see no one, do nothing and simply wanted to die. Magic was something he was born with and couldn't imagine even a single day without it. The simplest tasks took too much effort to perform. Like dressing or making breakfast for himself. Or brushing his hair. He hated himself and hated everything and everyone around it.

The Itsy Bitsy Spider tried to cheer him and he congratulated her for that. But not even her tries could not cheer him up.

"That's it, Trickster, I am done with your mopping and willowing in misery."

Man of Iron was persistent as ever. He even dragged him to the judo training sessions he had started with Steve. It was amusing to see the mortal sweating while Captain just smiled at him and started another move.

"Loki, now it's your time." Captain's voice roused him from his daydreaming.

"What?"

"Come at me. Show me what are you made of?"

"But... I don't know... My magic..."

"Come on, Loki, don't let our dear _captain_ think that you always used your tricks and never sleuthed your way out of a situation?"

"No... I couldn't..."

"You can't or you won't because your pride will suffer greatly when Steve has you on your back?" Tony howled from the spot he was sitting at.

"Fine... But I cannot do much without _my magic_."

Loki stood up. Steve took his stance, feet at the width of his shoulders.

***

Tony's laughter rang through all the gym.

"Steve, I think you finally found your equal. Loki, is whip your ass. He will whip it good!"

"I give up, I give up!" Steve was on his stomach while Loki sat on his lower back and had one of his arms bent at a really really odd angle.

"We will call it a draw then." The wiry body of the God of Mischief suddenly stood up and offered the confused Captain America a hand.

"I never thought I will be beat by a guy who looks like he couldn't open a jar of pickles without help!" Steve muttered to himself while nursing his arm. "I am going to shower. See you guys later."

"I am sorry... Sometimes I don't know the limit to my human strength!"

"Do not worry, Snowflake, it's only Cap's pride that got hurt. He will survive. Dinner?"

"That... That would be a nice change of scenery."


	8. 1. False teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. Life still gets in my way!!!!

Steve was in elderly home now. It was beyond Tony's genius to understand how he lived longer than the supersoldier whom everyone admired and loved.

He was a genius, yes, lovely.

Playboy, ex-playboy, mind you, he's been in a steady relationship for more than 400 years, thank you very much.

Billionaire, well that didn't matter anymore. He was sure that if he asked JARVIS to count his worth or the worth of Stark Industries it would reach trillions now if not more. He stopped caring about money however hipocritical it sounded he didn't need it anymore.

Philanthropist. Yes, that was one of the main reasons why he left the warm medevial looking bed with Loki lazying in it. Vanaheim. The world which he now called his home because it was too difficult to watch his friends die. 

When Loki used all his mischief and wit to fool Tony into eating one of the immortality granting apples, he was beyond pissed off at the god. Now tho. Now he understood why Loki did it the way he did it. Billionaire wouldn't have accepted it otherwise. And now. Now he was watching the last of the mortal Avengers getting closer and closer to his death. Time flown differently in other realms than it did in Midgard. Loki warned him of that. What the inventor thought was months was actually decades on Earth.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the quiet reply from within.

 _Here goes nothing_.

"Hello, Captain." Tony scratched his head with his hand.A sign that he was feeling awkward.

Wide shoulders looked a bit hunched over and he didn't look as tall as he did when they first started the Avengers initiative.

"Tony?" Steve Rogers looked more surprised than anyone he saw.

"One and only." God damn it, his irony and humour was not the place for this conversation. Probably the last he will have with Steven.

"How? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know." He frowned. "You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you. And that was like 30 years ago."

"Well you know, what docs say. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Please, be my guest." The blonde waved his hand towards the couch in the sitting room. "Let me just... Your visit is an unexpected pleasure. I will be just a moment." His movements weren't as quick and as fluid as it used to be. And through the gap between the bathroom doors and the wall he saw false teeth in the other man's hand. Saw it shaking a bit.

 _Better not dwell on the past_.

"Tell me, Tony. Tell me all your adventures. Let me feel young again."

 

***

 

Loki found Anthony sitting on the rock, gazing towards the skies.

"What happened during your visit in Midgard, beloved?" He sat close but didn't touch the other man.

"They are all dead, Loki. I never thought I will live up to this day to see them all die. I... I always thought _I will_ be the first one to die and won't end up being the last man _standing_."

"Do you _regret_ the decision?"

"You mean the _decision_ you made for me? No never. But it still pains me greatly to see them all dead. Nothing ties me to Earth now." Ex playboy, billionaire, still genius and always the philanthropist laid on his back.

"Stargaze with me, my starling."

"Always, beloved."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering how the place where Loki and Tony are staying looks, there's the picture for you at the end of the ficlet.


	9. 24. Dinosaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being so behind the schedule but life is getting in my way more than I am willing to admit.

**24\. Dinosaur**

                                                                                                                        

His dear Anthony dragged him all around the world. Midgard was such a wondrous place to begin with. Different countries, different places, different culture surprised and amazed Loki to no end. It was oh so different from what he saw and experienced in other realms. Vast variety of basically everything still surprised him, even after spending so many Midgardian years with his beloved.

"Come on, Lokes, I am gonna show you something that you haven't seen before." Billionaire looked as excited as a small child in a candy shop.

Today they were staying in Berlin. Anthony once explained that the city was once separated by a concrete wall which still surprised Loki how people of the same country and culture could be separated by something as meager as a concrete wall. It seemed completely ridiculous thought.

They went through an old wooden door and while Tony purchased their tickets Loki stared dead ahead at all the bustling people around him. He was so surprised that nobody recognized him. He guessed that Germans (or so Anthony called the locals) were more open minded and didn't care for things that weren't a concern of theirs.

"Let's go, Lokes. There is this one thing I want to show you."

"Only one?" the god raised his eyebrow expertly. "I thought you said and I am quoting here "the most amazing museum one must see in his life".

The engineer left the question float aimlessly around in the air. He took god's hand and dragged him to a rather spacious room with a rather high ceiling. In the middle a rather tall looking skeleton of a creature Loki hasn't seen before stood erect. Around it were other similar skeletons of creatures that he didn't recognize.

"Anthony? Anthony, what is... what is this creature?"

"That is a dinosaur, starling. They went extinct when some kind of asteroid hit Earth like 60 or 70 million years ago. If it wasn't for that asteroid humans probably wouldn't even be on the face of this planet now."

Loki looked sheepishly around.

"Well... I am not so sure that it was an _asteroid_ as your so loved science claims."

"What do you mean _you aren't sure it was an asteroid_? Wait..." Tony spluttered. "Don't tell me that.... Oh my dear GOD!" He exclaimed so loudly that people around them looked crossly in their direction. "Don't tell me you had something to do with extinction of dinosaurs?" the brown haired man whispered.

"Let's go and I will tell you it all about." Loki looked like he wanted to avoid other people from listening in.

Some time later you could hear a man screaming a few floors above the skeleton area.

"What do you _MEAN_ Thor accidentally hit Earth with Mjolnir when he was drunk and tried using the rainbow bridge alone?!!!!"


	10. 17. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being late. I have no excuses.

**17\. Library**

While in library nobody dared to disturb him. But now... Now it was a really long time since anyone have had disturbed him at all. The forever loyal disembodied butler (as Tony used to call Jarvis) acquired body centuries ago and while he was concerned about the god's well being, nobody else was so why should he. Nothing mattered any longer.

"You really should stop listening to this. I highly doubt it's helpful to your mental wellbeing."

"You should stop coming, Jarvis. I have lived alone for a long time. It's not like I will suddenly die of starvation or other ridiculous mortal illnesses."

"I am well aware of this fact but I promised him I will always take care of you and this is my way of taking care of you. I will come regardless of what you think about it or how well you curse me to hell and back."

"Is Ben with you?"

"No but he is sending his regards and wishes you would crawl out of this prehistorical cave you live in and have lived for half a millennium."

"You know that I won't. It's the only thing that I have left of him. You should not expect me to leave it all behind so I _could discover_ the world anew." God snapped at the blonde and closed the book in his lap. He put his slim hands over the book cover and looked at the man standing in front of him. "I am glad you came but please put the music back on while you are leaving." He opened the book again and started reading again.

The blonde sighed. Loki was terrible but so was his creator. As the old saying went _"pot meet kettle"_ they really were a match. Too bad that match didn't last as long as everyone wanted. He quietly turned on the music back and the soft tunes of piano filled the library again. Closing the doors was really hard this time but he did so every year and nothing changed.

A young man in a cardigan and tousled hair and glasses greeted him with a smile but his face quickly morphed into one of confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I saw light shimmering inside the room but that..." he shook his head.

Jarvis almost pulled the doors out of their hinges and as he expected the room was void of every single piece of furniture and books and the person in the room was also missing. The younger man went inside and put a hand on his shoulder in a form of support.

"What now?"

"Now I don't know... I think this might have been the last time I have seen him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.  
>  I was weeping all the while I was writing this. I swear there is nothing wrong with me and I am perfectly happy but this tune always has me in tears no matter how happy I am.  
> Yes, I am imagining Jarvis as Paul Bettany and the Ben dude is actually Ben Whishaw. And the tune I was listening to is this: http://youtu.be/rdiLxyGH8Lg (and blame it all on this piece of art)


End file.
